


The Big Reveal

by Geist



Series: Naoto's Awakening [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 69, Altersex Character, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cuddling, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/F/F/F, Fingering, First Time, Foursome, Girlfriends - Freeform, Group Sex, Hotel, Kissing, Lesbian, Multi, Nervousness, Nudity, Onsen, Orgasm, Pegging, Polyamory, Reveal, Rimming, Sandwich, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking, Strap-On, Towels, Underwater Blowjob, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, blowjob, cumming inside, facesitting, hotsprings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: It's the off season at the Amagi Inn. The tourists have flown, the staff are away, and Yukiko's holding the fort down with the dubious help of Chie and Rise. It's the perfect opportunity to enjoy the hotsprings, and Naoto's the perfect person to make their foursome complete. But she has a secret that's going to make for a very exciting night.





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Steam rose in a haze from the the Amagi inn's hot spring onsen. The moon was round and bright, casting an ethereal glow through the clouds and across the face of the waters. Here and there, the few lights on inside the inn gleamed, while the onsen's electric lanterns shone a dim yellow radiance over the baths, rocks and tasteful, traditional statues scattered here and there.

Voices, muffled by a door. Laughter. The door slid opened, and four women trooped out from the inn. Each of them was wrapped in fluffy white towels, and three of them made appreciative noises about the baths.

"Hot springs!" said Chie. "I love the off season! No staff, no guests, no Yukiko's parents, just Yukiko!" She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and squeezed.

Yukiko smiled, and tapped Chie's shoulder. "Yes, and you try keeping this place tidy with no staff."

"That's what we're here for, isn't it?" said Rise. She reached up and tugged at the bands holding her twintails in place, pulling them free so that her hair fell in curly chestnut tresses around her face. "Help you out, and reap the rewards of living in a genuine traditional inn for a few days."

"If by help you mean drinking and singing really bad karaoke, you've been very helpful."

"Bad? I'm an idol! Have you not seen my commercials? I sing like an angel." Rise turned to the fourth member of their group. "Help me out here, Naoto."

Naoto shrugged. "Well, I'm no expert, but I'm guessing you didn't try and sing those jingles two bottles of sake deep."

"Hmmph!"

"Anyway," said Chie, heading off the argument before it got started. "Are we doing this or not?" She gestured towards a lean-to that sheltered a pump, stools and elegantly arranged baskets of toiletries.

"Good idea," said Yukiko. She shivered. "It's chilly tonight."

"Yeah, I wanna get in," said Rise. "Ugh, washing up is going to suuuuck though. When are you gonna get some proper showers in here, Yukiko? Or at least hook the pump up to the hot water."

“Traditional means traditional,” said Yukiko, to an eye roll from Rise. “Besides, it’s good for you.”

Rise and Chie dropped their towels and headed for the stools. Yukiko cast an appreciative glance over her girlfriend's trim body, and keeping her towel on for the moment, stationed herself by the pump. Naoto took a few steps towards the lean-to, then stopped, looking out over the the hot springs, admiring them. Or pretending to, at least. There were very few people who could deceive her, and she herself wasn't among them.

The pump creaked, water splashed into a bucket, then Chie shrieked.

"Ahh! Cold!"

Naoto looked over, to see Chie sitting on a stool and Rise holding a bucket over her head. 

"That's for saying my singing was bad," Rise said.

"That was Yukiko!"

"Same difference."

Rise took a bucket, sat down and poured it over herself with a yelp of her own. "Agh, that really is cold!"

"Told you," said Chie. She grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather herself up: arms first, then her legs and her belly. Rise followed her example.

Once Yukiko had filled enough buckets, she unwrapped her own towel and let it fall. Chie noticed.

"Oh, Yukiko," she called. "Come wash my back?"

"We do have some brushes over there," said Yukiko with a smirk, pointing to a rack of long-handled scrubbers.

"Too scratchy," said Chie. "Your hands are much softer."

"Very well, if I must."

Yukiko pulled up a stool behind Chie and sat down. Naoto heard Chie murmur, then yelp. 

"Hey! That's not my back." Then, another eep: "And neither are those!" 

"Sheesh, get a room, you two," said Rise. 

"We have a whole inn," said Yukiko. "You're the one butting in here." 

"Speaking of butts...hey, Naoto! Get yours over here."

Reluctantly, Naoto turned away from the pool and headed over to the bathhouse, sitting down behind Rise. The others stared at her. 

"Uhh, aren't you going to lose the towel?" Chie asked. 

"Not right now," Naoto said. Distractedly, she picked up a sponge and began to soap Rise's back, keeping her eyes on the expanse of soft skin in front of her rather than Chie and Yukiko's inquisitive gazes.

"You know, you can't really go in unless you wash up first," Yukiko said. 

Not for the first time, Naoto cursed herself for not making her excuses sooner. "That's okay. I'll just wait for you to finish and take a shower later." 

"And sit out here!?" said Chie. "It's freezing!" 

"C'mon, Naoto," Rise said, swivelling around on her stool. "What's really going on?" 

Naoto sighed, stood. "There's something you don't know about me," she said. 

"Is it your tits?" Chie asked. "'Cos if it is, we already know that they're ginormous." 

Yukiko elbowed her in the ribs. "Chie!"

"Ow. Sorry, go on."

"I am - I'm different." 

"Different how?" Rise asked

"I think I need to show you."

With trembling fingers, Naoto reached up, unwrapped her towel and let it fall. 

Her friends stared at her chest, as people so often did when she showed it off. Then, as one, their eyes flicked downwards. 

"Oh!" said Chie. 

"My," Yukiko added. 

"Well, I've seen bigger," Rise concluded. 

What they were seeing was what Naoto saw in the mirror every day: a long, thick penis, dangling between her thighs, complemented by an equally hefty pair of balls.

"It's...been tough hiding it." said Naoto. 

"You didn't have to," said Yukiko, firmly. "Not with us. We're your friends."

"Yeah, you're still just Naoto to us," Chie said. 

Rise shrugged. "I've seen plenty of girls with dicks. Honestly, that's the least weird thing about you." 

Naoto looked away, tears prickling her eyes. “You guys.”

Yukiko’s arms closed around her, hugging her tight, then Rise’s, then Chie’s. Hemmed in all all sides by their warmth and affection, Naoto’s incipient sobs died away. Though it did leave her with the new problem of ignoring the fact that three very attractive women had their naked bodies pressed up against her.

They let Naoto go and sat her down on a stool, fussing over her.

“You still have to wash up before you can go in the springs,” Yukiko said, then, with a sadistic grin, “Chie?”

Chie passed Yukiko a bucket. Yukiko upended it. Naoto shrieked.

They were all pink and shivering by the time they’d finished rubbing one another down, and Naoto’s cock looked much less impressive. Her nipples, on the other hand, had never been stiffer, and she wondered whether it was the cold or Rise’s insistence that she should ‘wash you properly’ that had made them so.

Teeth chattering, their breath steaming to match the vapour coming of the springs, Naoto and her friends turned their attention to the pools. In fits and starts, first dipping in their toes, then their feet, then whole legs, they immersed themselves in the water, sinking into blissful, all-pervasive heat. There were a few yelps as said all-pervasive heat made contact with various sensitive parts.

Naoto settled herself on a low bench carved from the rock, leaning back against side of the pool. She stared up at the sky, the moon and stars gleaming back down at her through the mists. Sweat was already beading on her forehead, as though the night had been replaced by a boiling summer's day the instant she'd stepped into the springs. She sighed, and allowed herself to relax.

Around her, Yukiko, Chie and Rise shared the same general idea. Satisfied smiles spread across their faces, and they uttered soft murmurs as the water rippled around them.

"This is the best," said Chie.

"Agreed," Yukiko cuddled up to her. Chie turned and kissed her cheek.

"Mmhmm," said Rise.

"Yeah," Naoto said.

Silence, but for the lapping of the water and the faint cries of night-time creatures. Rise broke it.

"So Naoto," she said, levering herself up out of the water, so that it ran in rivulets down her breasts. Naoto could hardly have failed to notice. She swallowed.

Rise continued: "Ever use that thing of yours on someone before?"

"Rise!" Yukiko snapped, giving her her most severe glare.

Naoto thought she could feel the blood rushing to her face, but it was hard to tell given how hot she already was. Her heart sped up a notch.

Yukiko and Rise continued to bicker.

"What?" Rise said. "I thought we were going to, you know, invite her."

"Yes, but I was going to be more subtle about it!"

"What are you talking about?" Naoto asked. "And what's with the personal questions, Rise?"

"I was just curious."

Chie sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "Well, the cat's out of the bag now. You know me and Yukiko are partners, right?"

"It's rather hard to miss, yes," Naoto said, as dry as the surroundings weren't.

"Well, sometimes Rise joins us. In, err, in bed."

"Oh! Oh, I see."

"And I rock. Their. World," said Rise, grinning smugly.

"You wish," retorted Chie. "Anyway, we thought, since you're here at the inn for the first time..."

"We wanted to know if you'd like to join us too," said Yukiko.

"I see," Naoto said.

The others watched her anxiously while she thought. Eventually, she spoke again:

"This isn't just because I'm - because I've got...?" There was that nagging suspicion that they wanted her because she was a freak, an oddity. That they wanted her for her novelty value and that they'd cast her aside when they got bored.

"No, absolutely not!" said Yukiko. "Naoto, honestly, we had this planned ages ago. We'd have wanted you even if you had, well - our parts."

"That's right," said Chie. "We love you, Naoto - " the others nodded in fervent agreement " - as a friend, and I guess maybe more."

The tears were back. Naoto didn't bother to hide them this time, just let them roll down her cheeks and drip into the springs, mixed with her sweat. Her heart was almost bursting from the unquestioning love and acceptance she felt from her friends.

"Hey!" Rise said. "No crying. This is a happy moment."

"You can cry because you're happy, Rise. You - you are, aren't you?"

Naoto looked up, with one of the brightest smiles her friends had ever seen on her. "Yes," she said, "I am. And you really want me to sleep with you?"

"YES!" said the other three in unison.

Naoto wiped away her tears. She sank into the water a little, the tension draining from her. Back to her cool self, though the smile remained. "Then, I accept."

"Wait, you never answered my question," said Rise. "How, umm, experienced are you?" 

"Ah, not very," said Naoto. "Actually, I've never...been with someone else." 

The look of unrestrained glee on all three of her friends faces was frightening to behold. 

"Dibs!" Chie yelled. 

"Dibs! Aww, crap." Rise was a split second too late. 

"Ahem," said Yukiko, "perhaps you'd better ask Naoto what she wants first. Also, I'm the hostess, by rights I have dibs." 

"Oh, alright," huffed Chie. "How about it, Naoto?" 

"Yes, I-I'm fine with whatever you have in mind."

Chie gave Yukiko a pleading, puppy-dog look. "Can I?" she asked. 

Some kind of unspoken communication must have passed between them. Chie didn't explain exactly what it was she wanted to do, but Yukiko nodded and said: "Alright. But keep it clean."

"Yes!"

Quick as a flash, Chie pushed off from the side of the pool and drifted through the water over to Naoto. Her toned, naked body gleamed in the moonlight, and Naoto felt butterflies in her stomach, not to mention a stirring down below. Chie didn't stop as she approached Naoto, instead floating up into a sort of kneeling position, straddling Naoto's legs with her own. She grasped Naoto's shoulders, and her hands were startlingly warm, even against the ambient heat of the springs. If it hadn't been before, Naoto's heart was thumping now. 

"Kiss?" Chie suggested, running the point of her tongue over her top lip. 

Naoto didn't trust herself to speak. She merely nodded. 

Chie pushed her body against Naoto, pressed her lips to hers. They were so soft, so plump. So right. Naoto let her mouth fall open and there it was, Chie's tongue, slippery and strong. Another person's tongue, pressed against hers for the very first time. Naoto's head swam, but she managed to gather her wits. Tentatively, she rested her hands on Chie's shoulders, just as Chie was doing with her. 

Chie took the initiative at first, smothering Naoto's tongue with her own, 'til Naoto learned to let hers alternately dance and wrestle, occasionally sending it on quick, darting forays into Chie' s mouth. Chie murmured her approval, tightening her grip on Naoto's shoulders, and that brought Naoto's attention to the other parts of their bodies touching one another. She felt the hardness of Chie's nipples brushing her breasts, and the tingle of hers where they made their own little divots in Chie's tits. Below the water, there was Chie's weight on her lap, and right up against her crotch, something soft rubbed against something that was rapidly hardening. 

"Ahh!" Naoto gasped, inadvertently breaking their kiss. "Ch-Chie!" 

"Feels nice?" Chie crooned. She let her hands slip down Naoto's shoulders, onto her rack, there to knead and squeeze and roll Naoto's nipples back and forth with her thumbs. 

Naoto groaned, a fresh surge of blood pulsing through her cock, bringing it to its full hardness. She jerked her hips, grinding against Chie, and her shaft slipped over smooth skin. Whether it actually was Chie's pussy or the inside of her thigh she didn't know, almost didn't care. She was panting, astounded by the sudden evaporation of her iron self control.

Chie took control for her. "Easy, easy," she said. "Much as I'd like to, we can't fuck in the onsen. Yukiko would kill us if we made it impure." 

"That's right," said Yukiko, very sweetly, very seriously.

"But I can still do something nice for you."

So saying, Chie lowered herself, wriggling backwards off Naoto's lap. Her head passed by Naoto's breasts, and she took the opportunity to take a nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Naoto inhaled sharply, arching back, offering all of herself to this wonderful new sensation. Too soon, though, Chie had to move on, and she kissed her way down the parts of Naoto's body that were above the water. Coming to the surface, submerging her chin and her mouth, she pinched her nose and went below.

"Chie?" Naoto muttered. She looked up at Yukiko. "Will she be okay?"

"She's got very good lung capacity," Yukiko said.

"But what...ohh! Oh my!"

"And that's what she's doing."

Naoto plunged her hands into pool, reached for the edges of the stone bench and gripped them hard. Looking down, she couldn't see past Chie's head, past her brown pixie-bob of a haircut floating frondlike beneath the water. There too was the graceful, athletic line of her body, truncated by the twins curves of her arse. Naoto's prick was already rock hard, but the sight of Chie's supplication added immeasurably to the powerful licks she was lavishing on Naoto's cock.

Looking back up, Naoto saw Rise and Yukiko watching her intently: Rise shifting back and forth on her seat, Yukiko still but with her hands clasped to her knees and her legs pressed firmly together.

Then Chie gulped Naoto into her mouth, and the world could have gone to hell for all Naoto cared.

"Ohhh God!" she moaned. 

Chie had her plush lips wrapped tight around the base of Naoto's cockhead, and her tongue flicked and swirled across it, replacing spring water with saliva, poking and prodding at Naoto's slit and drawing out her precum. Naoto, who usually satisfied herself with the most cursory and impersonal wanks when she needed them, found such close attention overwhelming, and slumped back against the side of the pool, her eyes rolled up to the heavens.

"Good, isn't she?" said Rise. "I don't know how it feels with a cock, but she's the queen of eating pussy."

"Ahh-amazing," Naoto gasped.

Her body wasn't responding to her brain; it was all she could do to hang on, huffing and panting, chest rising, falling, sweat and vapour condensing on her face and her chest. Chie went deeper, sucked harder, drawing out Naoto's pleasure as she drew in her cock. At last, with only the barest resistance, she took Naoto into her gullet, and Naoto almost jizzed right there as the rippling muscles within squeezed down on her shaft. With a mewl she contained herself for a moment more, prick jumping within Chie's throat. Chie bobbed her head three times, swallowing and disgorging Naoto with each thrust, and that was all it took.

Naoto howled into the night, overtaken with such intense bliss that she almost thrust her entire upper body out of the water. Chie kept her mouth wrapped tight around Naoto's cock, and Naoto felt her take the geyser of semen that rushed out of her in one blazing burst, hotter, it felt, than the springs themselves. Exhausted, her tendons aching from the stress she'd placed on them, Naoto splashed back down into the pool, sending a mini tidal wave slopping over the edges.

While Naoto rested, she felt Chie lapping at her dick, making sure absolutely nothing remained to pollute the onsen. Naoto was sensitive after her climax, and winced once or twice. A few more seconds, though, and Chie surfaced with another almighty splash. her hair clung to her scalp and her cheeks quite fetchingly; she was red-faced from the heat and breathing heavily, but apparently none the worse off for her aquatic exploits. She grinned at Naoto, then opened her mouth wide, showing her the pearly dregs of her cum. She swilled it around with her tongue then swallowed it down while Naoto watched, fascinated by her brazen display.

"So how was your first ever blowjob?" Chie asked. 

She laid herself down in the water and, letting her legs drift up, swam slowly back to Yukiko, who caught her around the waist and pulled her onto her lap.

"Better than anything I could have imagined," Naoto said. 

"That's just the start," said Yukiko. "We've got lots more to show you, if you want."

"Sooo much more," Rise purred, a gleam in her eye. Naoto wasn't certain whether she should be excited or afraid.

When the bath's heat became too much for them, they climbed out, and immediately resumed complaining about the cold. As briskly as they could, they dried themselves off, then re-wrapped their towels around themselves and headed back inside the inn.

"My room?" Yukiko suggested, as they put on slippers inside the vestibule that led to the onsen. The others murmured their agreement.

They trooped along wooden-floored, shoji-screened hallways, past the sliding doors that opened into empty rooms, and clambered up creaking, antiquated stairs that generations of Amagis and their guests had trod. High up in the ancient timbers, they reached the door to Yukiko's room. She pushed it open and invited them inside.

Yukiko's room was a stark contrast to the ultra-traditional surroundings of the rest of the inn. Rather than tatami mats, her floor was carpeted in rich red pile, and she slept in a queen-sized bed instead of a futon.

Naoto followed her friends in, and the door, its track slightly uneven, slid shut behind her. She jumped as it clicked and shut out the light from the hall. But Yukiko was already switching on various lamps, taking care not to make her room overbright. Naoto stayed by the door while Chie and Rise padded towards the bed, kicking off their slippers on the way. They turned, smiled at her and disrobed, sliding their towels down themselves until they dropped around their feet. Yukiko joined them, and for the first time that night Naoto had the opportunity to admire her friends' naked bodies without anxiety, relief or sheer bewilderment getting in the way.

She let her eyes rove over Yukiko, with her lovely pale skin, long dark hair, her petite, pink-nippled breasts and those soft, sensuous curves. Chie, next, as busty, tanned and muscular as her girlfriend wasn't, her lissome legs toned to perfection by her martial arts. Finally, Rise, with her supermodel's body: perfect perky tits, hourglass figure, an expression on her gorgeous face that was at once perfectly innocent and that spoke of sins Naoto could barely conceive of. Visions of what they might do that night - fuelled by hazy memories of sex ed, a feverish imagination and little else - flashed through her mind.

Naoto's fantasy was interrupted by giggles. Her friends were looking down at her crotch, their expressions admiring. She took a peek herself, and saw her towel tented by her own massive erection. The urgency of her need hit her then, and she gasped. 

"C'mon, let's see that thing," Chie said. 

"Yeah!" said Rise. "Let's see the D."

Naoto laughed quietly. "Very well. But don't expect too much." 

With the vague idea that she should try to be seductive, Naoto slowly unwrapped her towel, revealing her bountiful boobs first, to appreciative murmurs from Chie and Yukiko and a jealous, if good-natured scowl from Rise. As she lowered it, the edge of the towel caught on her cock, and in pulling it clear, she bent her dick down. When the towel fell away, it bounced back up, bobbing before her.

Chie, Yukiko and Rise stared, captivated by the sight of Naoto's prick fully erect, unobscured by water or shrunk by the cold. Even Chie, who'd had direct experience of its size, could help but put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my," said Yukiko.

"Fuck. Yes," Rise said.

"Do you want us, Naoto?" Yukiko asked, her voice low and throaty. "Because I think I can safely say that we all want you."

"Y-yes! Very much so."

"Good." Yukiko stepped forward, swaying her hips, while Chie and Rise followed in her wake. "Then, as your hostess, may I have the honour of being your first?"

Naoto swallowed, nodded. Yukiko smiled, put one hand on Naoto's thigh and curled her arm around her neck, dragging her in close for a kiss. She was less aggressive with her tongue than Chie, using it to invite Naoto in, to meld and flow with hers. Naoto shivered as her breasts squeezed up against Yukiko's, as her prick was pushed up flat between their stomachs, as Yukiko wrapped a leg around hers, caressing her with her entire being. Naoto dared to rest her hands on Yukiko's slender shoulders, and eventually slide them down to the hollow of Yukiko's back, holding her as she was held.

From the corner of her eye, Naoto saw Chie and Rise move in with lascivious intent. From behind, Chie wormed her way in between Naoto's thighs and cupped her balls, rolling them within their sack between her strong fingers. Rise clapped a hand against Naoto's arse, squeezing tight, while she nuzzled Naoto's shoulder. She kissed and nibbled the skin there, and pursing her lips, sucking hard, drew it up against her teeth, raising a hickey that made Naoto gasp into Yukiko's mouth. Naoto heard the pop as Rise pulled away, releasing the suction.

Step by step, grope by grope, they danced a complex, four-person waltz towards the bed, Naoto's partners surrounding her in a whirlwind of their attentions. Yukiko passed Naoto to Rise, letting them share their first kiss, a far sloppier, more playful affair than Naoto's previous two. In the midst of it, she learned what a pussy felt like, as Rise grabbed her hand and held it to her mound. Naoto trailed her thumb through Rise's neat patch of pubic hair, while driven by her intense curiosity, her fingers brushed apart Rise's lips and drove themselves into her dripping heat. Rise moaned, while a thin whine escaped Naoto as her imagination supplied a powerful impression of what it'd be like to drive her cock into such a soft, tight tunnel.

Yukiko guessed what she was thinking. "Just a little longer," she whispered, "and you'll have mine."

They reached the bed, and Naoto stood at the end of it, Rise and Chie flanking her. Yukiko crawled onto the sheets and rolled over onto her back, splaying herself out, letting Naoto take in every bit of her. Her hair, still slightly damp from the bath, spread out around her head like a black halo. A blob of Naoto's precum glistened below her navel, left over from their embrace. She dipped a fingertip in it, smeared it out into a line that pointed towards her pubis as she reached between her legs. With both thumbs, she peeled apart her pussy lips, revealing sopping pink flesh and a swollen pearl of a clit, poking from beneath its hood. Streams of her juices began to flow from her, rolling stickily over her buttocks.

"Come on, Naoto," she said, wriggling back and forth. "Come and fuck me."

Naoto was paralysed. Her legs wouldn't obey her. Chie solved that by putting a firm hand on her back and giving her a shove. Naoto stumbled forward, catching her shins on the mattress, and almost toppled straight onto Yukiko. She stuck out her hands, caught herself at the last second, and climbed onto the bed, knees straddling Yukiko's legs. Moving along Yukiko's body, she paused to lick and suck at her tits, but Yukiko was impatient. She grabbed Naoto's butt, digging her nails in, goading her further up.

"Plenty of time for that later," she said.

Naoto saw her point, and drew herself up so that their faces were level. She stared down into Yukiko's dark eyes, then dropped, meeting Yukiko's lips with her own, plunging her tongue deep into her panting mouth. Naoto brought her hips down against Yukiko's, and her cock ground over her quim, sliding up and down as she clumsily tried to penetrate her. She groaned in frustration, and Yukiko took pity on her, reached for her cock and curled her fingers around it. When Naoto pulled back, Yukiko angled her cock down, and on the next stroke its tip caught square against her opening.

Breaking the kiss, a string of saliva connecting her lips and Yukiko's, Naoto moaned aloud. She felt her foreskin peeling back as she pushed into Yukiko, her raw cockhead clenched between fleshy walls that seemed to grip even tighter than her own fist. Yukiko, though, was so wet her pussy might as well have been oiled. Naoto slipped into her like a dream, and for a moment wondered whether the whole situation was one. She didn't think she could have imagined Yukiko's yell of passions as she bottomed out, though, nor the sensation of having a part of herself totally enveloped in someone else. And the sting of Yukiko's palm slapping her rear would've woken her right up.

"C'mon!" Yukiko said, "Let's see some action, Shirogane. Can you fuck or not?"

Was this really demure little Yukiko? Naoto wouldn't have believed it. She'd wanted to prove herself her first time: take things slow and give Yukiko the pleasure she deserved, but Yukiko seemed to want it hard and fast. As Naoto began to move, she realised that was the only option for her as well.

Naoto slid her cock from Yukiko's quim, and instantly slammed straight back in, launching into a volley of brutal thrusts that set the bed shaking, the headboard thumping against the wall. Deliberately keeping her eyes open, she watched Yukiko's face screw up in bliss. Naoto had only a little rhythm and even less finesse, but she had power and enthusiasm and that, right then, was what Yukiko wanted.

"Yes!" she screamed, "Oh God, she's a natural!"

"Nice job, Naoto," said Chie as she climbed onto the bed with Rise. "Yukiko's pretty hard to please."

Naoto huffed a response, too focused on pounding Yukiko as hard as she could to form proper words. Chie and Rise settled themselves on the pillows, right in front of her. On purpose, Naoto assumed, giving her a show as they wrapped themselves in each other, slid their hands down to each others’ pussies and shoved their fingers in deep..

The sounds of passion filled the room, and, though in her throes she was barely aware of it, the stink of sex filtered into Naoto's nostrils, driving her to even greater heights of arousal. Yukiko was squirming beneath her, her moans becoming ragged squeals. Naoto herself was whimpering, knowing she couldn't last, not with Yukiko's walls rippling so powerfully around her shaft, not with Yukiko pawing at her pendulous tits, sending delicious needles of pain and silvery tingles through her as she tormented her nipples.

Yukiko was shuddering, though, bucking against Naoto, her mouth wide open and a look of ecstasy on her beautiful face. She uttered a short scream, one high, pure note, and convulsed, her quim clenching down tight on Naoto's dick. With Yukiko's climax assured, Naoto was free to pursue her own pleasure, and exerted her remaining energy in one last heroic burst. The slap of flesh on flesh and the churning of Yukiko's fluids rose even above Chie and Rise's wails, as they rode each other's fingers to their own orgasms. 

Her eyes fixed on the entwined girls in front of her, Naoto came. Scintillating lights flashed in her vision, and her entire lower half was subsumed in pleasure, numb almost the point that she didn't feel her balls tighten, pumping her cum deep into Yukiko's snatch. Gasping fit to burst, she flopped onto her elbows and laid there, quivering atop Yukiko until she felt fit to move again.

Groaning, Naoto pulled out of Yukiko. Her walls clung to Naoto's cock, reluctant to see her go, but Naoto slid it from between them all the same and drew herself up onto her knees. She gazed down at Yukiko, admiring her handiwork: the white flood of seed leaking from her sloppy, distended hole, the flush in her thighs and breasts and cheeks, the smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes. Naoto couldn't quite believe that she'd had such an effect - on her first time, no less - and pride swelled within her.

"I was right," Yukiko said, breathlessly, "you are a natural."

Naoto blushed. "Thank you. And you - well, it was quite a way to lose my virginity."

"Mmm," Rise murmured. Chie had laid her head in her lap, and she idly stroking her hair. "You say that now, but wait 'til I pop your cherry."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Rise grinned. "Your dick's not a virgin anymore, but there's other parts of you that are."

Naoto's confusion must have shown on her face.

"Jeez! Rise said, throwing up her hands. "Come on, Detective Prince!"

A dusty old filing card dropped out of a box of memories. Enlightenment dawned.

"Oh! You want to-"

Rise nodded vigorously. "If you want to try it."

Naoto took a shaky breath. "I - maybe. What would you do it with?"

Another grin. "Yukiko, did you put my thing up here?"

"Hmm?" Yukiko levered herself up. "Yes, hold on." 

She swung herself off the bed and, cum-streaked thighs flashing, padded over to her dressing table. She returned with a black felt box, with a red heart embroidered on the lid, and passed it over to Rise. Naoto craned to see as Rise opened it up.

Inside, neatly ensconced in foam padding, was a long, cylindrical object made of shiny black rubber. One end tapered into a thick, ridged head, much like the tip of her own cock, Naoto realised. The other curved up sharply and formed a bulging bulb.

"A dildo?" she asked.

"Not just a dildo," said Rise. She lifted her toy out of its box, padding and all. Beneath, in its own little compartment, was an assemblage of straps, apparently made from some kind of leathery material, as black and shiny as the dildo and held together by bright steel buckles.

"A strap-on," Rise pronounced, with great satisfaction.

"And you want to put it in my butt?"

"Yep!"

"While you're wearing it?"

"Of course."

Naoto reached for it. "May I?"

Rise nodded, and Naoto popped the plastic dick out of its foam. It was cool under her fingers, and firm, though wobblier than a real erect cock. Smaller, too, than she'd expected, or feared. Naoto looked at Chie and Yukiko.

"Have you two done this before?"

"Oh yeah," said Chie. "And it feels amazing. Rise knows what she's doing."

"And she's gentle when she wants to be," Yukiko added. "She won't hurt you."

Naoto took a breath, running the idea through her mind. She'd never even imagined being buggered before, and here she was considering it on the very night she lost her virginity. But that intense curiosity, that need to know that made her such a great detective, was nagging at her.

"Alright," she said. "I'll do it."

"Yes!" Rise crowed, pumping her fist in the air. "Well, let's get it started. Chie, help me get ready?"

"Aye aye, cap'n!" said Chie, with a salute.

"And Yukiko-"

"Already on it." Yukiko jumped off the bed, went to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of something.

"Can you get on all fours?" she asked Naoto as she returned.

Naoto obeyed, and Yukiko sat down behind her. She felt Yukiko grab her arse and sink her fingers into her buttocks, kneading flesh that Naoto had always privately thought was far too plentiful. And while Yukiko prepared her, Naoto watched Chie preparing Rise.

Chie began by threading the strap-on through a hole in the straps sized for the purpose, letting the shaft protrude from one side while the bulb rested flush against the other. Rise stood, and after Chie laid the straps at her feet, stepped into them. Chie got to her knees and pulled the whole lot up Rise's legs, tightening as she went, fastening buckles and belts. Finally, with the dildo protruding from Rise's crotch, Chie pushed the bulb into Rise's pussy, prompting a groan from her, tightened everything up one last time and pressed a hidden button at the toy's base. A low, vibratory hum filled the air, and Rise moaned.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah. C'mon, Chie, give me some love."

Chie licked her lips, parted them and took the dildo into her mouth, bobbing her head as she worked it deeper.

"Does that actually do anything for you?" Naoto asked, watching in fascination.

"Not really," said Rise, "But it sure is fun to watch." She shot out a hand, grabbed the back of Chie's head and forced her down to the very base of the strap-on.

Chie gagged and coughed, and struggling against Rise's grasp, pulled back, leaving a slick of drool shining on the toy's surface.

"Hey!" she said, glaring up at Rise. "That's not nice."

"Sorry," said Rise. "You just look so cute when you're choking on my cock."

While Naoto listened to them argue, Yukiko was still busy massaging her butt, spreading her cheeks wider and wider, sneaking her fingers into Naoto's crack until they brushed over her puckered hole. 

"Nice and tight," said Yukiko, pressing down a little harder, driving another gasp from Naoto. "Rise's going to have lots of fun breaking you in."

"Heck yeah," said Rise. She'd given up making Chie gag on her prosthetic dick, and was letting her lick it at her own pace.

If Naoto had thought it was weird feeling Yukiko's fingers on her arsehole, she was doubly disconcerted when something warm and wet pressed against it, then slithered up between her cheeks. She yelped and twisted round, managing to catch a glimpse of Yukiko with her face buried in Naoto's arse.

"What are you doing?" Naoto demanded.

Yukiko looked up. "You don't like it?"

"No, but...isn't that dirty?"

Yukiko shrugged. "You've been in the bath. You're clean enough." 

She went down again, and Naoto whimpered as she felt the point of Yukiko's tongue circle her ring, probing gently but insistently. Popping back up, she added:

"Besides, tell me that doesn't feel good."

Naoto couldn't, and relenting, let Yukiko subject her to her first rimjob. It was clear she'd done it before, and quickly had Naoto whimpering, lavishing her tongue and lips on her hole, setting up a kind of tingling anticipation that Naoto had never before experienced. When she tired of them, she ducked down a little further and kissed Naoto's balls, setting them swaying to and fro with her tongue, even opening her mouth wide and taking them individually between her lips, polishing Naoto's sack with her spit.

Coming back up, Yukiko rested her hand on Naoto's rear for a moment while she groped around for something. A moment later, Naoto heard the sound of a pump bottle being operated. Cool, goopy liquid rolled down Naoto's crack, and she shivered. Yukiko wormed her fingers between Naoto's buttocks once more, and rubbed in the lube with slow up-and-down strokes.

"I'm going to put a finger in now," Yukiko said. "Tell me if it hurts."

It didn't, though there was an invasive, stretching sensation that was like pain's mirror image. Not the kind of pleasure Naoto got from her cock, but satisfying on some whole other level. She murmured, wiggling her hips, urging Yukiko on.

Yukiko's finger brushed over Naoto's prostate, and Naoto yelled out loud as a burst of sweetness flooded her: pleasure that was like the kind Naoto got from her cock. Said member leapt as though it had been zapped, and Naoto felt her precum leak from its tip as though some internal valve had been wrenched wide open.

"Oh God," she huffed. "Do that again!"

Yukiko set to rubbing Naoto's sweet spot, incidentally driving her finger in deeper, wriggling it around to ream out Naoto's walls. Naoto barely noticed when Yukiko stuffed another digit in besides its sibling.

"Where did you - fuck - sorry - where did you learn to do this?" Naoto asked, in between breathless whines.

"Chie and I have had a couple of boyfriends to play with. Haven't we, Chie?"

"Mmhmm." Chie couldn't say much more than that, busy as she was sucking on the end of Rise's strap-on again.

"But imagine how it'll feel when I stick this baby in you and turn the vibration allllll the way up," said Rise. "You're gonna cum like a firehose."

Naoto, staring at the toy's glistening black onyx length, found she wanted it. Very much.

Naoto felt Yukiko drizzle a couple more drops of lube onto her fingers and work it in deep. With Naoto about as slick as she could get, Yukiko passed the bottle over to Chie. She took it, and put it aside for one moment, scrambling over to the bedside table. From a drawer she took a roll of condoms and tore one off, peeling it open as she returned to Rise's side. She rolled the rubber onto Rise's toy, pinching the air out of the tip.

"Helps to keep it clean," she explained, at Naoto's puzzled look.

Chie picked up the lube bottle and pumped it over the strap-on, laying down a thick line of the stuff. With both hands, she grasped the plastic cock and smeared the lube around it, rolling her hands in opposite directions.

"There," she said, wiping her palms on her thighs. "All ready, I think."

"Ready here, I think," said Yukiko. Naoto shivered as she pulled her fingers out of her arse with exquisite slowness, spreading them apart as she did.

"How about it?" Rise asked. "Ready, Naoto?"

"Y-yes. I think so."

Rise grinned, and shuffled round behind her, taking Yukiko's place at her hindquarters.

"Daaaaamn," she moaned, bringing her hands down Naoto's cheeks with a slap. Naoto jumped, gasped. "This butt. I knew you had the boobs, but I didn't know you had the booty too. Makes me wish I had a real cock like yours to bury in there."

Yukiko giggled, having joined Chie in front of Naoto. "Look how red she's going."

"So cute," said Chie. "You shouldn't be ashamed, Naoto, you do have a nice bum."

That only made Naoto blush harder, but she didn't have much time to focus on her embarrassment, as the rubber-encased tip of Rise's dong pressed up hard against her arsehole. Naoto hissed through her teeth and clutched the blankets, while Rise piled on the pressure and Naoto slowly stretched around the intruder.

"Yeah, that's it," Rise muttered. "You can take it."

Naoto could. Rise was an expert, moving just fast enough to keep things interesting, sparking yet more of that bizarre, burning pleasure. A sultry buzz thrummed through the strap-on's head, too, resonating with the vibrator built into the bulb lodged in Rise's pussy, and it only got stronger the more Rise shoved in. With a grunt and a flick of her hips, Rise popped the tip all the way in. Naoto felt her hole close tight behind it, and moaning, clenched down, the nerves in her walls there magnifying her impression of it to gargantuan proportions.

With the hard part out of the way, Rise was free to feed in the rest of her smooth, featureless shaft. She forged on, and Naoto felt the vibrating head creep ever closer to her prostate, heart thudding with anticipation. When it passed over her button, there was a tingle, and her cock jerked again, but it wasn't the deep thrill she'd felt when Yukiko's had attacked it with her fingertips.

"More!" she blurted out.

"Be patient, slut," Rise said, giving her bum an admonishing pinch. Naoto yelped in protest, but conceded she was at Rise's mercy.

Half a minute more, and Rise's had her hips up against Naoto's rear, and leaning over her slightly, stroked her back.

"Gooood girl," she purred.

Naoto couldn't believe how full she felt, how deep Rise had penetrated. She hung her head, looked down between her arms and her dangling breasts, half expecting to see a bulge in her stomach, but it was as flat as ever.

Rise gripped Naoto's waist, rocking back and forth, and Naoto felt the miniature movements of the strapon inside her. Slowly, Rise pulled out, and Naoto's arsehole clung to it as she left, Naoto groaning at the tug and the stretch. Leaving the tip inside, Rise pushed back into her, faster than she'd left, then slowly out again. Faster in, slow out, faster, slower, until almost without her noticing Naoto was being properly buttfucked.

While Rise hammered into her, bouncing her forward with every thrust, Chie and Yukiko played together before Naoto. Dipping a finger into Yukiko's pussy, Chie came away with a blob of Naoto's cum. She raised it to her lips, licked it up with every sign of relish, and turned to whisper something in Yukiko's ear. Yukiko smiled, nodded.

Chie kicked out her legs, passing them through Naoto's arms, and slid under her like a mechanic rolling under a car.

"What are you-" Naoto tried to ask, before she was cut off with a "mmmph!" by Yukiko kneewalking up to her and shoving her snatch against Naoto's face.

"My turn to get some cock," Chie said.

"And you made this mess," said Yukiko, "so you can clean it up."

Instinctively, Naoto stuck out her tongue and was rewarded with the salty tang of her own cum and Yukiko's juices mixed together. She set to licking up as much of it as she could, and her efforts made Yukiko moan and mash her crotch against against Naoto's face until her juices dripped down her chin.

Below, Chie had her hips raised and her hand on Naoto's dick, squeezing it hard every time Rise's strokes jabbed her sweet spot and made it throb. Chie aimed it at her quim, and with a thrust, aided by one from Rise, Naoto buried her cock in Chie right down to her balls.

Chie screamed, Naoto moaned, and Yukiko, feeling Naoto's voice against her most sensitive flesh, joined in with her own murmur.

"Noisy bitches," said Rise. Her hand left Naoto's waist and came down hard on her arse, the smack resounding around the room. Another groan escaped Naoto, and an answering coo from Yukiko.

"Mmm, keep her doing that," Yukiko said, eyes shut. She rocked her hips against Naoto's face, and her wet folds slithered here and there, soaking her in Yukiko's essence.

"I think it's about time I turned this thing up anyway," Rise said. She yanked half of her strap-on out of Naoto's bum and was still for a moment. Then, with the faintest of clicks, the dildo's feeble hum became an earthquake.

"Fuck yes!" Rise cheered, and jammed the toy back into Naoto's butt, filling her with a buzz like a nest of angry wasps.

The vibrations jolted her prostate, dragging a scream from her (and an echo from Yukiko), and she almost came on the spot. It was only for Chie's sake that she managed to hold herself back. Knowing, though, that she only had a few moments before she'd hit her limit, she drove into the writhing girl beneath her with all her might.

Naoto flopped on Chie, bearing her down to the bed, and Rise fell with Naoto, squashing Chie beneath their combined weights. Chie, smothered under Naoto's chest, moaned in a way that sounded anything but unhappy. Her lips were hot against Naoto's tits, mouthing around until they found a hard, swollen nipple. Chie sucked it into her mouth, areolae and all, and lashed her tongue around it, giving absolutely no indication that she was ever going to let go.

Trapped between three warm bodies, assailed by sensuality of all kinds, Naoto's responsibilities collapsed down to three laser-focused points: fuck, suck, and get fucked. The latter she managed with no trouble at all, as Rise switched her strap-on up to full blast and pounded Naoto so hard that she could feel Rise's sweat flying off her and spattering across her back. The other two took a little more concentration. Timing her thrusts with Rise's, she borrowed her power, driving her cock into Chie's clutching pussy far more ferociously than she could have alone. She was practically burying the poor girl in the blankets, and hoped she wasn't suffocating her too badly. Chie's muffled screams, though, continued unabated.

At least fucking Chie only required power and rhythm. Eating out Yukiko took finesse, and sometimes the demands on Naoto's concentration were too much. Her licks wandered, became half-hearted dabs at Yukiko's outer lips. Yukiko remedied the problem by grabbing the back of Naoto's head and pressing her face against her crotch with almost painful force. That woke Naoto up, and she decided that finesse wasn't all that important. She shoved her tongue as deep as it'd go into Yukiko's opening, slobbering, swirling it around, licking out every last salty trace of her cum while Yukiko heaved and squealed above her. Drawing back, dripping with juices, Naoto moved up to Yukiko's clit and took it straight into her mouth, hood and all. She gave it a merciless sucking that ended with Yukiko clutching Naoto's head, in both hands, hunched over her, screaming out her orgasm.

Below Naoto, Chie was similarly vocal and animated, writhing, thrusting up as though she was trying to escape, but the way her walls clenched down on Naoto's dick told an entirely different story. Naoto just managed to make out her groan of "cum in me!", and with her arse wonderfully tenderised, her sweet spot buzzing in tune with the strap-on's vibrations, her cock jumping in the confines of Chie's pussy, Naoto obliged.

She came all at once, quick, sharp, muffling her cries in Yukiko's flesh. Her balls, aching from the build up, pumped their payload through Naoto's cock and deep into Chie's cunt, filling her as fully as she'd filled Yukiko. Behind her, Rise made a few last jerky thrusts, groaning and gripping Naoto's arse tight.

They remained like that for a few seconds, a lewd, panting tableau, then Yukiko fell back among the pillows with a sigh. Rise took that as her cue to slide her dildo out of Naoto's arsehole, leaving Naoto well reamed out and with a curiously empty sensation.

"Nice," said Rise, and Naoto jumped as she ran a fingertip round the edge of her gaping pucker. The strap-on's vibration died, whether because Rise had switched it off or the battery had finally given out Naoto didn't know.

Finally, Naoto rolled off Chie, letting the poor flattened thing breathe at last. She was flushed from head to toe and covered in both her own and Naoto's sweat, her bangs plastered to her forehead, but she had a wide, silly grin on her face and her eyes glittered with satisfaction.

Rise peeled the condom off her toy and carried it over to a waste basket in the corner of the room. Dropping it in, she returned, her rubber cock bouncing before her, and flung herself onto the bed next to Naoto.

"So," she said, "how was your uh, second first time?"

"Different," Naoto answered. "I have a feeling I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, definitely. But you're holding up well." Rise reached out and gently stroked Naoto's cock. It twitched under her touch, clearly willing but yet ready to spring back into hardness.

"Think you've got a couple more shots left in you?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" said Naoto, rather coyly.

"Duh. Because I'm the only one who hasn't gotten it yet, that's why."

"That's right," Chie piped up. "Rise's been left out."

"I didn't hear her complaining when she was behind me," Naoto said.

"Be fair," said Yukiko, lazily, still sprawled out across the pillows. "Give her some love."

"Well, alright." A faint smile played across Naoto's lips. "I think I can manage that." Truth be told, the idea of plunging her dick into a famous idol was an alluring one, and a couple of minutes of anticipation had her erect and raring to go again.

Rise deftly unbuckled her straps and pulled the dildo from her pussy, sighing as the bulb slipped out of her. Dropping it off the side of the bed, she advanced on Naoto.

Naoto had gotten used to being on top with Yukiko and Chie, so it was something of a surprise for her when Rise straddled her thighs. She gripped Naoto's cock and began to rub its head along her slit, refreshing the slick of Chie and Yukiko's juices with a trickle of her own.

"Just because I don't have my dick on anymore doesn't mean I'm not gonna ride you," she said with a wink.

"Fine by me," said Naoto, "but are you going to do it or just talk about it?"

"Oooh, she's getting sassy! I love it. Okay then, if you think you can handle me."

Rise reared onto her knees, holding Naoto's dick straight up. She lowered herself, easing the cockhead between her lips, and Naoto felt her heat and her need. Then without warning, she dropped, pussy swallowing prick without pause and within a second.

"Ohhh, fuck that's good," Rise moaned, rocking her hips, moving Naoto's cock from side to side within herself. "So big, and so hard."

Naoto allowed herself a flicker of pride at Rise's praise, but that was soon washed away by the usual bliss as Rise began to move.

No slow start for her; in an instant she pushed off and came gliding back down, letting her momentum build. Leaning forward, she rested her hands on Naoto's stomach and bounced in her lap, rising and falling. Naoto watched, hypnotised, at the way her lips gripped her shaft when she rose, and how her cock disappeared into Rise when she fell. Equally entrancing were her tits, squeezed together between her upper arms, jiggling with every movement she made. Her puffy pink nipples moved almost independently, pointing down one moment, flicking up the next.

Naoto wasn't to have the view for very long. "Hey," came Chie's voice, "think you could clean me out like you did Yukiko?"

"Ah, okay," Naoto said. She was slightly worried that she was going to get addicted to the taste of her own cum licked from a freshly fucked vagina.

The next things Naoto saw were Chie's muscular thighs either side of her head, and the sloppy mess of her privates looming over her face. Naoto reached up, grabbed Chie's hips and tugged her down while juice and juice splashed over her lips and chin. Chie fell a little heavily and Naoto ended up with her nose buried firmly between Chie's buttocks and her mouth smothered in her folds.

"Oops, sorry," said Chie, and tried to shift into a less suffocating position. But Naoto, with a debaucherous moan, held her fast, and taking the situation as penance for crushing Chie earlier, drove her tongue deep into her hole.

Yukiko settled on Naoto's stomach, displacing Rise's hands. She took hold of Naoto's breasts, squeezing them, moulding them, ceaselessly circling Naoto's areolae with soft fingertips and bending her nipples back and forth with her thumbs.

If Naoto opened her eyes, all she got was a blurry, ultra-close view of Chie's arse. So she kept them closed, and let her other senses take over. She savoured the taste of her own cum sucked from Chie's quim, and delighted in the moans she produced from Chie as she licked it out. A moment later, those moans became murmurs and Naoto heard the sloppy, smacking sounds of Yukiko engaging her in a kiss. And further down, there were Rise's cries, the slap of her body against Naoto's as she rode her, the jolt of pure bliss each impact brought. Groaning, Naoto grabbed Chie, pulled her harder against her face, and threw herself into eating her out while sheer sensuality washed over her.

Despite cumming from screwing Naoto's arse, Rise was clearly hungry for more, riding Naoto's cock like a woman possessed. Her walls rippled, clenching desperately, as though she was hoping she could milk Naoto's cum through force alone. Naoto had heard of tantra, and she was certain Rise was using something like it, coupled with a good, old fashioned hard fucking. With three orgasms under her belt, though, Naoto was a little more prepared to withstand it, and she was determined to give Rise a run for her money.

So with Chie grinding on her face, Yukiko diligently playing with her boobs and Rise giving her dick everything she had, Naoto held on, letting her climax rise, filling but not overwhelming her. Her balls tightened against her pelvis, her prick turned painfully hard, and she imagined the angry purple of it sliding in and out of Rise's cleft. Rise came long before Naoto did, and but for a hitch in her bouncing and a tightening of her pussy, Naoto almost didn't realise. Valiantly, Rise kept on pumping away, bursting through her climax and rushing straight on to the next one.

At long last, Naoto could hold on no longer. She was trembling all over, her tongue ached and her mouth was full of Chie's juices from however many mini orgasms she'd given her. From Chie's gasps, it was a lot. Even Rise seemed to be flagging, and her cry as she finally drew Naoto's cum from her sounded something like relief. It definitely was for Naoto. With a deep moan, she let fly, her load much less voluminous than the previous ones but feeling, somehow, even more potent.

Naoto's three wannabe succubi tumbled off her, leaving her panting. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the light after being close for so long.

"Pretty good dick you've got there, Shirogane," Rise puffed beside her.

"Pretty good vagina you've got there, Kujikawa," Naoto murmured back.

"Pretty good tongue," Chie added.

"Pretty good tits," said Yukiko, with a giggle.

"All agreed that Naoto's pretty good?" Rise said.

"Aye!" chorused Yukiko and Chie.

Naoto smiled, and yawned. "I think I'll have to continue being pretty good in a little while. I could really use a break right now."

"Same," said Chie.

"I think I'll go and get something to drink," said Yukiko, slipping off the bed. "Be right back."

Naoto, staring up at the ceiling, heard her footsteps, then the sound of the door opening and closing.

She actually fell asleep, and was awoken a quarter of an hour later by Rise sucking very gently on her semi-erect cock.

"S'rr'," said Rise, from around her mouthful of penis. She let it slide from between her lips, the head glistening wetly. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," said Naoto. 

Yukiko passed her a cold can of soda, and Naoto gratefully cracked it open and glugged it down. Refreshed and somewhat re-energised, she noticed a dribble of white leaking from Rise's slit, and decided she might as well go for the trifecta of jizz-filled pussies eaten.

"Want me to clean that up for you?" she asked, casting her eyes down at Rise's crotch.

"Ooh, yeah!" Rise said. "Hold on, I've got an idea."

Facing away from her, Rise swung her leg over Naoto's body and stretched out along her length. For the third time that night, Naoto ended up with a vulva in her face, but this time, she got her cock cleaned too, as Rise introduced her to the magic of a sixty-nine.

Diligently, Rise slurped away the accumulated slick of Yukiko, Chie and her own juices, plus the gooey gobbets of Naoto's cum that had accumulated under her foreskin, clinging to her cockhead. Naoto luxuriated in that expert tongue bath, while she put her own to good use. Digging it in deep and slurping out every last bit of mess she could find was becoming familiar, and what her tongue couldn't scoop out her fingers could.

They stopped short of orgasm, and Yukiko invited Naoto to spoon with her. Naoto gladly accepted, and for a while just held Yukiko, stiff cock pressed between her buttocks, gradually sliding between her thighs. Chie, too, laid down in front of Yukiko and settled into her embrace, while she in turn took hold of Rise, so they rested in a sort of sideways stack, perfectly nested together.

With their privates so close together, it was almost inevitable that Naoto would end up coupling with Yukiko, and did so when Yukio raised her leg just enough for Naoto to fit in.  
It was slow, sedate lovemaking, grinding, rather than thrusting. Naoto rolled her hips against Yukiko's arse, letting waves of pleasure pulse through her while her hands explored other parts of Yukiko's body. 

Chie pushed her butt back against Yukiko's loins, keen on getting some attention too. Yukiko indulged her, reaching round to her crotch, and Naoto heard a quiet shlicking as Yukiko gently fingerfucked her girlfriend. In turn, Rise wriggled against Chie, and Chie gave her some of what she was getting.

Another quarter of an hour rolled by while they were engaged in this lazy foursome, none of them inclined to hurry it. Naoto finally came with a groan, burying her face against Yukiko's neck, and the swelling of her cock and a splash of her cum was just what Yukiko needed to trigger hers. In her throes, her fingers flickered wildly inside Chie, setting her off. Chie whimpered, and her gentle circulations of Rise's clit became a vigorous rubbing that quickly pushed Rise over the edge.

Another few minutes of cuddling and groping, while Naoto's cock softened in Yukiko's pussy, then she rolled away onto her back. Yukiko shuffled over to her and began to clean her off, just as Rise and Chie had the same idea. They found they could share, and clustered around Naoto's nethers, bringing her dick back to life with slurps and sucks.

Naoto rewarded them by picking up Chie, to her squealing surprise, and throwing her down onto the bed, head on the pillows and limbs akimbo. A second surge of lust had taken, her, and with it a burst of energy, and she indicated that Yukiko and Rise should lie down next to Chie. They did, and Naoto kneeled, grabbed Chie's legs and dragged her up, cock meeting pussy, gliding into its depths. Chie threw her legs around Naoto's waist, securing herself, while Naoto thrust her fingers into her other bedmate's cunts and rested her thumbs on their clits.

Like she had that first time with Yukiko, Naoto thrilled to the ecstasy in her friends' expressions, at the way they writhed as twisted as she poured pleasure into their bodies. She brought each of them to another climax and they, seeing she was still hard and not yet finished, pounced on her, bore her down and used every part of themselves to bring her off.

The night wore on, and Yukiko, Chie and Rise introduced Naoto to more acts and positions than she'd thought possible. Some she was sure they were making up on the spot, like the one where Yukiko and Chie scissored with her cock between them: a less than effective attempt. Others, though, were tried and tested. Naoto fucked Rise's lubed up tits and left her with a shimmering pearl necklace, she got equally slippery handjobs from all three of her lovers, spanked and was spanked. She came until her balls ached and her cock tingled with incipient chafing.

They wound up in a tangle of bodies and blankets. Yukiko and Chie were wrapped around one another, locked in a deep kiss, with Naoto's arm draped over them. Rise clung to her other arm, snuggling in close to peck her cheek and nibble her ear.

"God," she whispered, "if we train you up a bit more, I don't think I'm going to need to fuck anyone else."

"I'd be happy to sleep with just you," Naoto murmured back, and Rise grinned.

"Thanks," she said, "but I think these two might have some complaints."

"Complaints about what?" asked Yukiko, pulling away from Chie.

"Me and Naoto are going steady," Rise said. "She's my girlfriend now. Exclusive."

"She's joking," said Naoto. "I think."

"Well, I hope you jump in bed with us some more," said Chie. "We've got lots more - mmm - sorry, lots more-" she yawned widely.

"But not tonight," said Yukiko, firmly. "Come on, love. Shower time."

"'kay," said Chie, covering her mouth.

They climbed off the bed and headed for the door.

"Wanna take a shower with me, Naoto?" Rise asked.

"Alright," Naoto said, exhausted enough that she could be casual.

Yukiko had her own bathroom just off her room. Naoto and Rise headed back down to the ground floor, where there was a small block of modern showers, tucked carefully away so as not to spoil the antique ambiance. They climbed inside one and sighed as hot water cascaded down around them.

 

"Have you really slept with girls like me before?" Naoto asked, as Rise soaped her up.

"Oh yes," said Rise. She rubbed some suds into Naoto's shoulders before she ran her hand down her chest, fondling her breasts, one, then the other. Naoto murmured, arched back against her.

"Some of them were transgender," Rise continued, her hand continuing on down Naoto's body. "But there were others - I'm pretty sure they were born the same way as you. And they were all wonderful. But you, Naoto, you're really special."

She curled her hand around Naoto's cock, squeezed tight, began to rub. Naoto felt a finger against her arsehole and shivered. She was still loose and slippery from her earlier fucking, and Rise easily slipped inside and rested her fingertip on Naoto's prostate.

"When I think of the things we could do together," Rise said, "mmm, God. Think you can fuck me even harder than you did tonight?"

"Y-yes!"

"And I'll suck you dry, and screw that gorgeous butt of yours again, and maybe you can take mine if you're into it."

"Ahh! Rise!" Naoto wouldn't have believed she had another orgasm in her, and definitely not at the pace Rise was drawing it out of her.

"I'm all yours, Naoto. Every part of me."

Naoto cried out, and the last few drops of her cum spattered over the shower door's glass, to be slowly washed away by the water.

"Good girl," said Rise, withdrawing her finger and releasing Naoto's prick.

Clean, dry and wrapped in towels, Naoto and Rise retraced their steps back to Yukiko's room.

Yukiko and Chie were already back, cuddled up together beneath hastily straightened, albeit somewhat stained blankets.

"Sorry about the sheets," Yukiko said. "I'll put some fresh ones on tomorrow."

"I get the feeling we'll just mess them up again," Rise said, as they climbed into bed, Naoto sliding in besides Chie and Rise next to Naoto.

Naoto smiled. "Rise has been making a lot of promises," she said.

"That's no problem," said Chie, with a yawn. "'Scuse me. We'll help her keep 'em, won't we, Yukiko?"

"Certainly. But on clean sheets. And after a good night's sleep."

With that, Yukiko clicked off the bedside lamp.

Naoto lay awake in the dark, while her friends fell asleep around her, their breathing becoming soft and slow. Her mind whirled with the evening's events and the future possibilities. Eventually, though, tiredness took her, and Naoto drifted off to sleep among people who loved her.

***

Some time later, in Tokyo...

Ann Takamaki fastened her bike to a railing, twisting the lock shut with a click. She straightened up, and peered out across the crowded plaza. The usual faces: salarymen, students, tourists, garishly dressed folk on their way to or from Harajuku. And there, a tall, curvaceous woman with blue hair, a crop top and a pair of tight denim shorts, striding confidently. Towards her. Ann narrowed her eyes.

"Ann Takamaki?" the stranger asked.

"That's me. And you are...?"

"Naoto Shirogane." She stuck out her hand; Ann took it and tentatively shook it.

"How can I help you, Shirogane-san?"

"Well, I’m investigating the Phantom Thieves incident from a few years ago.”

Ann felt herself tense up, and hoped this inquisitive newcomer didn’t notice.

“The case holds personal interest for me. I believe I experienced something similar to the Thieves. The references to a ‘metaverse’ and ‘cognitive psience’ were what attracted my attention, coupled with the instances of apparently inexplicable deaths.

“You’ve...been in the metaverse?” Ann asked.

“As I say, something similar.”

“Well, I’m not mentioned in the official reports. I don’t know why you think I can help you.”  
“Not the official ones, no,” said Naoto, with the hint of a smile. “But I’m very good at finding things out. I believe you were intimately involved.”

“Are you a cop?” Ann asked. Naoto seemed taken aback by her bluntness, but responded, quite openly:

“Yes. Though I wasn’t with the Tokyo force at the time. And rest assured that this isn’t at all official. It’s purely to satisfy my own curiosity.”

“Well…” Ann deliberated. She’d been suspicious at first, but Naoto seemed honest enough. And had a hell of a figure. And - Ann flicked her eyes downwards to confirm it - she was packing something impressive in those shorts. Ann was beginning to think that there might be advantages to getting to know her.

“I don’t usually talk to police,” she said, “but if this is just for you, well, there’s a café round the corner. Maybe we could discuss it over coffee?”

“Sounds perfect,” said Naoto, with another smile, wider this time. “Lead on.”

“This way, then,” said Ann.

“I’ve seen some of your modelling, by the way,” Naoto said, as they walked off. “A very impressive body of work.”

“Thank you,” said Ann. “Maybe if we get along I could show you more. Of. My work! Oh God. Sorry. That sounded terrible.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I rather liked the sound of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com for this one! Follow me at geistgeist.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
